Sombras Compartidas
by September's Child
Summary: Este es un compendio de fics tipo oneshot publicados con anterioridad y por separado, pero todos ellos con un denominador común: los protagonistas son exclusivamente Defteros y Asmita, y el relato está redactado mayormente bajo POV de alguno de ellos dos. Universo The Lost Canvas.
1. Testamento por un día

_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Nos hallamos frente a un compendio de fics tipo oneshot publicados con anterioridad y por separado, pero todos ellos con un denominador común: los protagonistas son exclusivamente Defteros y Asmita, y el relato está redactado mayormente bajo POV de alguno de ellos dos._

 _Me apetece reagruparlos todos bajo un nuevo título que los aúna. No tienen porque seguir ningún orden cronológico, aunque intentaré que así sea, y no tienen relación directa entre ellos a pesar que alguna vez existe algún guiño de uno a otro._

 _A quién los descubra por primera vez, espero de corazón que sean de vuestro agrado, y a quién decida repetir lectura lo agradezco enormemente :)._

 _Gracias de antemano por las lecturas que pueda recibir_ :).

* * *

 **Testamento por un día**

Hoy, Defteros, estás raro. No es un detalle que me preocupe, ni mucho menos que me desagrade. Pero estás raro, y verte sumido en una extraña motivación de la cuál no consigo comprender el significado, me abruma.

Has acudido a Virgo. Hasta aquí todo normal. Hace tiempo que has asimilado esta costumbre de venir a refugiarte en mi templo cuando las pesadas sombras del que pertenecen al de tu hermano te aplastan el ánimo. No me molesta que lo hagas. Incluso debo admitir que a veces espero que vengas a vestir un poco mi soledad con las palabras que enarbolas para evadir tu humillante realidad.

Ya no lucho contra ello. Aunque me reconforta saberme ganador de una batalla; al menos, al llegar aquí, te despojas de la máscara. Ésto ya es un triunfo para mí.

Pero hoy estás raro, y me lo delata el hecho que has llegado acompañado de un fajo de papeles y un lápiz que seguramente te has olvidado de pedir prestado a quién sea que se lo hayas hurtado.

Me has pedido que te acompañara a la mesa que yace olvidada en el salón de mi templo, pero he declinado tu petición. Un par de veces. Al final tu tozudería no me ha dejado otra opción que seguirte, a riesgos de sentirte revoloteando intensamente a mi alrededor sin solución.

Está claro que mi espacio para la meditación y entrenamiento deberá esperar a que tus ánimos se apacigüen...

He resoplado con evidente resignación ante tanta insistencia. Reconozco que lo he hecho, y tú me has oído con ese sentido tan felino que las sombras han desarrollado en ti.

\- No refunfuñes tanto y ven. Quiero hacer algo contigo.

Está bien...ya vengo. Aunque con algunas reticencias, todo debo admitirlo...No sé cómo comprender lo que encierran las palabras "quiero hacer algo contigo", pero asumo el riesgo. Nada que venga de ti puede ser nocivo.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio? - Lo pregunto con un deje de curiosidad, y no sé por qué estoy casi seguro que me observas mostrando una sonrisa que nunca puedo ver.

\- Calla y siéntate.

Tú ya estás sentado, y noto cómo remueves papeles sobre la mesa mientras arrastras la silla que recoge tu peso un trecho hacia adelante. Obedezco con reservas, pero lo hago, y una vez estamos los dos enfrentados, me sorprendes más de lo que hubiera esperado.

\- Vamos a hacer un testamento.

\- ¿Un testamento?

\- Sí.

\- No tengo intención de morir hoy.

\- Ni yo de hacerlo mañana, pero leyendo libros que de vez en cuando hallo en la biblioteca de Dégel, he tenido una idea.

Sé que lo dices todo sonriendo. Se nota en el claro tono de tu voz, en la migaja de olvido y alegría que hoy atisbo en ella. No sé qué te habrá inspirado en la biblioteca de Acuario, pero si ello te hace olvidar tu pesar, bienvenido sea.

\- ¿Y qué quieres legar? - Me has despertado interés. Y sé que también se me escapa un esbozo de sonrisa ante la expectación que en mí estás creando.- ¿Y quién asignarás como heredero? ¿A Aspros?

\- Quiero legar para mañana todo lo que me sobra hoy. Quién decida heredarlo deberá correr el riesgo de cargar con mi legado.

Curiosa propuesta. Sospeso tus palabras y no puedo hacer otra cosa que cederte el privilegio de estrenar estos minutos de inocua locura.- De acuerdo, empieza tú.

Remueves los papeles otra vez. Eliges uno, apartas los demás y tomas el lápiz. Eres tosco en tus gestos, y no me hace falta verte para saber qué haces en cada segundo que me regalas tu compañía. Hasta consigo saber que te has humedecido los labios con la lengua en un gesto que apuesto te acaba de ofrecer un efímero aspecto infantil.

\- Lego para mañana el terrible calor que hace hoy.- Hablas en voz alta, y te detienes al terminar esta frase que no deja de estar cargada de razón. Hoy el calor que nos asedia es asfixiante. Garabateas lo que supongo son las mismas palabras que has pronunciado, y cuando terminas prosigues con tu peculiar legado.- También lego los mosquitos que se nos comen por la noche, el picor que dejan asentado en la piel y el engorroso revoloteo que se empeñan en hacer alrededor de la oreja.- Aquí no puedo evitar emitir una tímida risa, y noto cómo alzas el rostro que tienes abocado sobre el papel y me interpelas directamente.- ¡No me digas que a ti no te joden estos bichos cabrones!

\- Sí, sí, es cierto...A veces sí.- Admito, frenándome la risa antes que pueda parecerse a una burla que no pretendo ofrecer.

\- Lego la incertidumbre del mañana. El orgullo que todo lo mata y los objetos que embrutecen el alma...

Tu voz se va apagando a medida que pronuncias la continuación de tu testamento, y ahora sé que estamos compartiendo un momento serio. Necesitas hablar, compartir lo que te hiere y te duele, pero no te atreves a hacerlo directamente. Te has inventado un juego, y a él yo me entrego. No me nombrarás a Aspros, pero el tono oscuro que acaba de adquirir tu voz ya lo ha hecho por ti; el orgullo de tu hermano está sesgando el lazo que tú luchas para mantenerte aferrado a él, y los objetos que embrutecen el alma te laceran tanto que ni el nombre les puedes deletrear.

Te has detenido en tu exposición. Tu mano también ha dejado de escribir y siento cómo un suspiro se convierte en preludio de una fuga de emoción que no te vas a permitir.

\- ¿Solamente dejas en herencia estas "cosas"? - Te invito a seguir adelante, propiciando que dejes emerger todo lo que por dentro te consume, pero parece que te estás arrepintiendo de haber comenzado con este juego que ahora percibo no se presenta como tal.

\- Hoy es lo que me hace falta dejar para otro día. Mañana quizás decida cambiar mi declaración.

\- Escribe que legas tu máscara, Defteros...

No me respondes de inmediato. Y no te ha gustado mi aportación. Ha ido directa hacia una alambrada que has aceptado demasiado.

\- No puedo hacer ésto.

\- Estás haciendo tu testamento. Todo puede tener cabida en él...

\- ¡No éso, Asmita! La...la máscara no. Nadie debería heredarla. Ni siquiera el ser más ruin...

Apenas escucho tu voz formular esta última reflexión, y es evidente que el juego se ha torcido en tu contra. Más claro lo siento cuando me pides que sea yo el que te pronuncie mi supuesto legado.

\- Te toca a ti. Tú díctame, que yo escribo.- Tomas otro papel y apartas el tuyo, dándolo por concluido con una escasez de bienes que nadie aceptará.

\- No tengo nada para dejar en herencia...

\- ¿Acaso quieres que lo piense yo por ti?

Te has alzado en defensa propia sin apenas ser atacado con alevosía, y no deseo que la alegría con la que has llegado se marchite por culpa de este maldito entrecijo de etéreos legados.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas.- Digo, inspirando hondo antes de asomarme a un precipicio que me avergüenza.- Lego para mañana la ceguera que me abruma hoy. Y que lo hizo ayer. Y que lleva haciéndolo desde que el mundo me vio nacer. Y tampoco espero que nadie la acepte, así que mañana, cuando amanezca, asumiré el reto de acogerla de nuevo.

No sé cómo ha surgido, pero el aroma de tu dolor ha conseguido que yo escupa el mío, mostrándome tan débil como quizás tú ya me has descubierto hace tiempo.

Escribes mis palabras. Me atrevo a imaginar que no te olvidas ni un punto ni una coma, dado que te tomas tu tiempo antes de detener la escritura y acercarme el papel.- Es todo lo que necesitas legar. Firma aquí para que alguien tenga la bondad de aceptar lo que te distancia de los demás.

\- No puedo firmar...

\- Haz una señal. Un garabato. Lo que sea que de fe a esta declaración.

Me tomas la mano y me endosas el lápiz en ella con brusquedad. Noto el temblor de tus propias manos al ejecutar este simple gesto cargado de un desdén que no sientes, y es entonces cuando me niego, a riesgos de ofenderte.

\- No voy a hacerlo.

\- Pues acabas de estropear el juego.

\- No si tú añades lo que aún te guardas para hoy.- Deslizo mi zurda sobre la superficie de la mesa con la intención de hallarla, y no erro mucho en mi intuición. Mis dedos rozan su frialdad y aspereza, y los tuyos se apresuran a apartarla de mi alcance.

\- Ella no entra en el juego. Te he dicho que nadie la merece, ni en mis deseos más envenenados.

\- Tampoco merece nadie ser ciego.

\- Tú no eres ciego, Asmita...Muchos de los que nos rodean sí lo son. Mucho más que tú. Sus ojos solo _miran_ y sus almas nunca _ven._

Trago saliva con pesadez. Sé a lo que te refieres. Pero está claro que este estúpido testamento nada va a cambiar, ni en ti, ni en mí.

\- Te propongo algo distinto.- Aparto el papel que me has acercado y te invito a tomar uno de nuevo, devolviéndote el lápiz que tomas con gestos dubitativos y expectantes.

\- Ya no me apetece pensar en qué puedo dejar para mañana, o pasado, o para nunca jamás...

\- Entonces escribe con lo que nos apetece quedarnos hoy y que nadie más lo pueda saborear.

Sonríes con tristeza. La rápida respiración que escapa por tu nariz así me lo relata. Haces rodar el lápiz en tu diestra - porque hace ya mucho que sé que no eres zurdo - al tiempo que te acomodas el ángulo del nuevo papel. Me aceptas el reto, y yo te lo agradezco. Hoy venías raro, pero feliz. No lo desperdiciemos.

\- ¿Con qué te quedas hoy? - Tu voz vuelve a lucir un nuevo color, y me gusta escucharla así.

\- Con la lluvia que caerá al atardecer. Tanto calor acabará colmando el cielo.

\- No concuerdo, pero te lo acepto.- Dices, supongo que poniendo las letras a mi estupidez del día.- ¿Qué más?

\- Me quedo con las uvas que alguien del servicio del Santuario me ha dejado sobre la mesa esta mañana. Y me quedo con la posibilidad de compartirlas con quién así lo desee.

\- Arriesgas poco, Caballero de Virgo...- Me sueltas, retándome en el intento de forjar en nuestras memorias otro de nuestros momentos.

\- Tampoco cedo el privilegio de estar respirando. De poder hablar. Y de hacerlo con alguien que se preste a responderme.

No emites ningún juicio más ante mis últimas palabras, y llega el instante de cederte el turno.- ¿Y tú? ¿Con qué te quedas?

Callas.

Asumo que piensas. Suspiras y me gusta saber que lo haces con la libertad que sólo aquí hallas.

\- Me quedo con la sensación de saber que alguien me escucha. Que alguien no me juzga ni condena. Que alguien me habla, y que consigue hacerme creer que existo.

No escribes esta verdad derrochada con crudeza. No hace falta. Sé que vuelves a sonreír con esa tristeza que siempre llevas a cuestas y auguro que estás a punto de dar por zanjada tu visita.

Tanta desnudez de alma te está doliendo demasiado, pero no deseo que hoy dejes de existir tan pronto.

Vuelvo a alargar el brazo, doy con la frutera y palpo el racimo de uvas de primeros de setiembre.

\- Toma unas cuantas. Yo solo no me las terminaré...- Es mi torpe modo de pedirte que no te vayas, y tú vuelves a dudar, obligándome a insistir haciendo gala de mi debilidad.- Se está girando viento. Lo intuyo porque comienza a olerse el mar y la tormenta caerá pronto.

Callas otra vez. Sospesas algo en la intimidad de tu mente y al fin aceptas, amparándote a la misma coartada que me acabo de urdir.

\- Trae las uvas. Si estás tan seguro que va a llover, no me apetece mojarme...- Sonrío. Sé que me correspondes y te acerco las uvas sabiendo que son solo una excusa que dilatará tu necesidad de existir.- ¿Dejamos el testamento para mañana?

\- Hecho. Lo dejamos para mañana.

Regresarás con esta excusa. O con otra quizás. Pero lo harás, y en el fondo ambos sabemos que nada de lo que nos oprime lo podemos legar.

Solo compartirlo, sin pensar en un mañana que, quizás también legado, ya nos llegará.


	2. Deber

**Deber**

Te decides a abandonar la estancia patriarcal abrazado por un doloroso silencio.

Has tomado entre tus brazos el inerte cuerpo de tu gemelo, manchado de sangre...

La suya, la tuya...La vuestra. Puedo percibir el metálico aroma que envuelve la escena, el olor que desprenden las consecuencias de una traición. Y puedo sentir el incomensurable rechazo que ahora gobierna tu corazón.

Rechazo...sí. Hacia ti, hacia tu acción, hacia el Santuario que jamás te acogió...Hacia mí.

Quiero decirte que no fue fácil mi intervención. Necesito hacerte saber que no me siento orgulloso de haber sido partícipe de semejante atrocidad, pero no puedo. Lo intento...acercarme a ti, detener tu libre intención de descender por una escalinata que nunca has podido pisar con el honor que también te pertenece, pero me rechazas con un gesto mudo, despectivo...desbordado de frustración, odio y dolor.

Sobretodo dolor...

Te hablo con un susurro ahogado por mi propia desazón, lucho para decirte que lo siento, que no era mi intención, que estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.

Mi maldito deber...

Me ordenas que me calle con una voz que no te reconozco. Y necesito obedecerte, respetar tu petición, pero no puedo Defteros...No puedo dejarte marchar así, sin esperar que comprendas que no tuve otra opción, tal y como te lo hago saber traspasando el lacerante nudo que ahoga mi garganta.

 _"Siempre hay otra opción. Sólo hace falta el valor para elegirla. ¿Lo recuerdas?...Y tú has sido un cobarde..."_

Un golpe bajo. Certero e hiriente.

Me escupes estas palabras entrelazadas con una rabia contenida, refrenada, perfectamente domada. Y tienes razón...Yo mismo te las ofrecí hace tiempo, cuando osé liberarte de tu inmerecida condena que te sometía bajo el apresamiento de una máscara que ahora ya no te asfixia. Entonces quise lastimarte el orgullo con la pretensión de saberte rebelde. Deseé que pudieras ser capaz de reaccionar sin aguardar quimeras, romper con las cadenas de tu destino...Y elegiste no moverte, no notarlas ni sentirlas más allá de tu rostro, no ser consciente del invisible amarre que sobre ti también proferían. Te conformaste con esperar la culminación de una promesa que nunca se iba a cumplir. En esos días ya lo sabías tan bien como yo, aún así confiaste en él. En tu mitad. En quién algún día quizás poseyó honor.

Ésa fue tu elección, y ahora reparo en que mi arrogancia la menospreció.

Me merezco tu rechazo, Defteros...Tu rabia, tu odio. Claro que me lo merezco. Pequé de petulante, y hoy me acabas de devolver la estocada con una maestría envidiable, robándome las inútiles palabras que nunca podrán justificar mi decisión. No ante tu corazón herido. Jamás ante tu alma rota.

Siento que el nudo de impotencia que se ata en mi garganta desde que tu puño te ha liberado se estrecha aún más, y necesito saber que algún día harás el intento de comprender mi posición, pero tus pasos avanzan, tu hombro no elude colisionar contra mi cuerpo al abrirte camino, y sólo puedo dar un paso atrás y dejarte partir cargando con el fallecido cuerpo del destronado Caballero de Géminis.

Acabas de ver cómo te traicionó, cuál era su ambición...aún así, te vas con él. Ignoro dónde. Desconozco con qué intención...Solamente soy capaz de asumir que tu fraternal amor hacia él sigue siendo más sólido que cualquier noble metal que pueda bañar nuestras almas de luz o embrutecerlas de deshonor.

Escucho cómo tus pasos se van alejando de mí. Descenderás la eterna escalinata del Santuario luciendo tu rostro descubierto. Arrastrando la culpa que dentro de ti ya está creciendo. Abrazándote a él mientras su cuerpo aún pueda desprender calidez.

Ya no te importa que los demás camaradas te vean, te conozcan...Te teman.

Ya no te importa que sepan de tu crimen, que desnuden tu dolor...Y me duele profundamente que esta indiferencia no la hubieras experimentado antes...pero ¿quién soy yo ahora para juzgarte?

El Patriarca Sage quiere decirme algo. Se acerca a mí, me habla en un susurro que pretende reconfortarme, liberarme del peso que conlleva mi intervención, convencerme que "así debió ser"...

No le escucho. No deseo hacerlo y sigo los pasos que tu sangre, y la de Aspros, van dibujando con un orgullo del que yo ahora carezco.

Mi pie enfundado en oro camina sobre la viscosidad tibia que se extiende sobre el primer peldaño. La sangre fresca mancha su impoluto mármol y me siento torpe en el descenso. Observado y también cuestionado.

E inseguro...

No en mi ceguera, la cuál siempre ha gestado desconfianza ante mi poder, no en ella... Me siento inseguro con el oro que me cubre a mí, el cuál siento que se cierne con excesiva dureza sobre mi piel.

Me siento inseguro ante la validez de mi propia acción.

Y aborrezco la sensación de saber que he actuado cumpliendo una orden que también ha magullado mi corazón.

Te irás a la isla Kanon con la intención de convertirte en un demonio, y quizás consigas sembrar algún terror que comience a sellar la brecha abierta en tu alma, pero nunca serás un ogro, Defteros...

Nunca lo serás. No para mí.

Y en esta esperanza me amparo, confiándome en ella, deseando que algún día me permitas pisar tus tierras, tal y como tú osaste conocer las estancias que a partir de hoy cobijarán mi frustración. Aún así me apremia llegar al Sexto Templo, detestando hallarlo huérfano de tu voz y sentir la liberación de poder odiarme a mí mismo en una soledad que ahora me duele.

Cumplí con mi deber, y detesto haberlo hecho.

Tú algún día cumplirás con el tuyo, pero de momento te condenarás con otra pena que tus hombros asumirán ineludible.

Te condenarás a una maldad que en absoluto te favorece, y te olvidarás de ser libre, siendo éste el único deber que tu alma merece.


	3. Merecer la pena

**Merecer** **la pena**

Hoy tu propuesta me ha sorprendido. Gratamente, debo admitirlo.

 _"¡Bajemos a las fiestas del pueblo!",_ me has dicho.

La pequeña aldea que duerme a los pies del volcán que has domado, que has convertido en tu casa, está de fiesta. O lo intenta. Desde que llegaste para quedarte no has escatimado esfuerzos en asustarles, amenazarles con presumibles erupciones que todo lo carbonizan, en hacerles sentir el pavor temblando bajo sus pies.

Viniste aquí con la intención de ser alguien, pero en quién te quieres convertir no te favorece. En absoluto. Tu corazón es demasiado noble y puro, algún día aprenderás a aceptarlo como una virtud en vez de sentirlo como una debilidad, tal y como sigues haciéndolo ahora.

Algún día, Defteros...Pero de momento el pueblo te teme, aunque esta noche se atrevan a celebrar sus fiestas. Quizás para olvidarte...Quizás para invocar fuerzas que les ayuden a vencerte...Hagan lo que hagan, no conseguirán ninguna de las dos posibilidades. Ni te vencerán, ni te olvidarán.

Te has labrado un nombre. Y yo lo aborrezco, pero parece que tú te sientes a gusto con él..."El Ogro de la Isla Kanon" o "El demonio de Kanon", qué más da el sustantivo que te hayan adjudicado con más vehemencia, yo detesto cualquier de las dos opciones, pero tú finges estar orgulloso de poseerlas. _"Al menos, aquí existo"_ me has escupido con dolor más de una vez...

 _"Aquí existo"..._ Siempre lo has hecho Defteros, no quieras creerte lo contrario. Aquí y allí. Al menos para mí...Pero no dejes que mis pensamientos sigan por este camino. Hoy no. Me has hecho una propuesta, y yo aguardo a que te decidas a acercarte a mí otra vez. Me parece que estás buscando algo con qué cubrirte el torso, y por lo que tardas apuesto a que eres incapaz de recordar dónde dejaste tu raída camiseta la última vez que la usaste.

Me sonrío, y lo hago sólo para mí cuando te escucho refunfuñar mientras buscas y rebuscas dentro de la gruta que te guarda el sueño. O éso creo, puesto que tu voz y tu sorpresiva cercanía me tomáis con la guardia relajada.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, Asmita?

\- De lo torpe que sigues siendo.

\- ¡Bobadas! Hablas por hablar, como siempre. ¡Venga, vámonos! Al fin hallé la camiseta.

Asiento. Acepto y vuelvo a sonreír, ahora para ti. Estás alegre, y no podemos desperdiciar esta bendición llegada a lomo de un olvido doloroso, lento y denso. No olvidas lo que hiciste, lo que hice y lo que ocurrió. Yo tampoco, pero con el paso de los largos meses, ambos fingimos aprender a perdonarnos.

Vamos bajando por la ladera del volcán a pie. Sin utilizar ninguno de nuestros poderes, sintiendo las piedras cálidas bajo la planta de nuestros pies. Tú andas descalzo, y yo también. Imagino que a ti te visten ropajes de dudosa limpieza o dignidad, y esta noche yo soy un mortal más. Una túnica de mis tierras es lo que envuelve mi cuerpo, y no necesitamos más para sentirnos humanos, ¿verdad?

Me gusta sentirme así, debo admitirlo. Olvidarme que una constelación respalda mi honor y me otorga poder, sienta bien. Y a ti te sienta bien despojarte del disfraz de maldad con el que insistes en vestirte cada nuevo día sin luz que atavia tu vida.

La música llega tenue a nuestros oídos y la brisa del mar juega con nuestros sentidos. Es una noche agradable para elegir sentirnos humanos, y vuelves a sorprenderme cuando al llegar al pueblo decides que nos subamos a una azotea desierta. _"A mirar las estrellas"_ dices...Ahí ni puedo ni quiero evitar reírme; las estrellas sólo las verás tú, lo sabes y juegas a bromear con mi condición de ciego. Algo te contesto, con tono oscuro, pretendidamente dolido y que esté al nivel de tu supuesta ofensa, y tú no me respondes con otra cosa que no sea un ligero golpe de tu hombro propiciado contra mi propio hombro.

Bromeas con inocencia, y me gusta que lo hagas.

Esta noche estás feliz. No sé por qué, pero tampoco quiero descubrirlo, ni romper el hechizo que te mantiene así.

Tomamos asiento en la ancha barandilla de la azotea de tu elección, con las piernas colgando por el nacimiento de la fachada, como si todavía fuésemos dos adolescentes con la inocencia medio viva. Y entonces sucede. La música cambia de estado anímico y un lamento de violín se abre paso entre las risas que la gente lanza al aire, viviendo también su paréntesis de olvido que les aleja de un ogro que a nadie devora ni asesina. Las lánguidas notas que surgen de ese delicado instrumento enmudecen a la congregación que se mantiene atenta y firme a su alrededor. Las almas de todos los presentes se contagian de su melancolía y tristeza y percibo cómo tú sellas tu mandíbula y tragas saliva con esfuerzo mientras una larga exhalación escapa por tu nariz. La melodía es hipnótica, profunda...quizás no está ejecutada a la perfección...seguramente no lo está, pero el sentimiento de quién la crea es tan hondo que se mete en el estómago, lo contrae y consigue estreñir la garganta sin siquiera pedir perdón.

Yo también lo siento. No eres el único que ha caído a las redes de la emoción. Una tímida lágrima se forma en mis ojos muertos, y trato de contenerla mientras tú te restriegas el rostro con el dorso de tu mano, con gestos infantiles, pero libres...

Tan libres como libre surge tu voz tomada.

\- ¿Sabes Asmita? - pronuncias con cierta dificultad, tratando de no mostrar una voz débil. Inapropiada para el ogro que tu instinto sigue pretendiendo ser - A veces creo que por momentos como éste, sólo para notar cómo algo etéreo cosquillea bajo la dura piel y la eriza sin compasión...sólo por haber podido conocer esta sensación, ha merecido la pena vivir...

No hablas más durante un largo rato, y yo respeto tu silencio con la misma necesidad de mantener mi voz alejada de la emoción que también me traspasa. Nos mantenemos cercanos, quietos y atentos a la música que sigue llegando desde no muy lejos, que continúa haciendo trizas nuestros estómagos y recordándonos todas las agradables sensaciones que en efecto también se pueden vivir bajo la piel.

Tienes razón, por simples momentos así a veces ha merecido la pena vivir.

Yo tengo almacenados unos cuántos, Defteros. Y en cada uno de todos ellos tu nombre está grabado a fuego.

Cuando me vaya, dentro de poco, sé que habrá merecido la pena...

Hagamos que esta noche la merezca también.


	4. Miedo

_La inspiración para esta idea surgió de unas viñetas que pertenecen a Boxigarden, y las cuáles se pueden hallar en su blog, del mismo nombre seguido con punto com._

* * *

 **Miedo**

El sol del atardecer caía en el horizonte, bañando con su cálida luz de finales de verano, ese mar en calma que nada debía envidiar al más plácido de los lagos.

El torso de Defteros se presentaba desnudo, y la pátina de sudor que le vestía resaltaba exquisitamente el color tostado que había adquirido su piel durante los primeros meses de voluntario exilio y asumida condena.

Los bajos de los raídos pantalones, la única prenda que lucía y que se adhería con exquisitez a la fortaleza de sus piernas, se hallaban enrollados hasta quedar atascados bajo las rodillas. Probablemente la intención originaria había sido mantenerlos a salvo de las salpicaduras que sus escasas artes como pescador arrancaban a ese lienzo salado en constante vaivén. Una estúpida utopía que jamás terminaba cumpliéndose.

En ese momento de extremo silencio, su respiración se percibía contenida, controlada por una necesaria concentración que solamente permitía que se escapara por la nariz poco a poco, como si apenas existiera.

Su azul mirada, entrecerrada por los efectos del tardío sol vertido directamente sobre su rostro, fijó una diana. Había más...pero sus instintos decretaron elección, y lo intentó.

El punzante extremo de la lanza, concebida después de pulir una rama larga y suficientemente recta, volvió a zambullirse en el agua. Volvió a intentarlo. Y como de costumbre, falló en su tozudo cometido.

Era el cuarto intento. Quizás el quinto. No importaba. La puntería de Defteros fracasó de nuevo, aunque él prefería pensar que los peces que nadaban alrededor de sus piernas eran más veloces que sus sentidos, minimizados a conciencia a la más absoluta naturaleza humana.

Nada quedaba en él del poder que su sangre albergaba. No al menos a los pies del volcán, donde una pequeña playa, medio escondida y solitaria como el pescador que la frecuentaba, le acogía cada atardecer en su simpleza más humana.

\- Mierda…Ya os atraparé, ya…Es sólo cuestión de paciencia, muchachos…

El ogro esperó. Aguardó a que el mar recuperara calma y nitidez alrededor de sus dos piernas, ahogadas hasta la pantorrilla. Agudizó la vista mientras alzaba el brazo cuya mano sostenía la lanza, abriendo y cerrando los dedos en una instintiva danza de afianzamiento que le ayudaba a concentrarse. Logró volver a observar el fondo, sembrado de infinitas piedrecitas de colores, y removió el poso del mar con un pie, tímidamente. Lo suficiente para captar la atención de los peces.

De su cena.

Los más inocentes y curiosos no demoraron en aparecer de nuevo, atraídos por lo que pudiera ser su propio alimento en apuros, y la incursión de la lanza cayó como un relámpago entre sus diestros y veloces movimientos.

\- ¡Joder!

Otra vez.

Tal y como había sucedido apenas unos segundos atrás, la vieron venir.

Defteros ignoraba cómo lo hacían, pero casi siempre la veían venir. Y se burlaban de ella. Como también osó hacerlo la tímida sonrisa que llegó a sus oídos. La sonrisa de una presencia que hacía rato que le custodiaba con su cálido cosmos desde la orilla, y a la que el ogro había decidido evadirle la atención desde su llegada. La totalidad de ella la precisaba su cena. No quién se divertía ofreciéndole visitas que él no pedía, aunque últimamente ya asumía que las anhelaba y agradecía.

\- Vaya, parece que el temido "Oro de la Isla Kanon" es más diestro devorando habitantes que pescando lubinas…

\- ¡Shhh! Silencio. Les asustas.

Asmita ladeó sus labios en otra sonrisa, esta vez silenciosa. Sabía que Defteros estaba dándole la espalda. Que se forzaba a no encarar su presencia, pero al menos ahora ya no le rechazaba. Solamente fingía indiferencia, y para el Caballero de Virgo, esta indiferencia carente de invitación de salida ya le bastaba para sentirse cada vez un poco más perdonado.

Y algo menos odiado.

\- Creí que te encontraría en la cima, en la gruta del volcán.

La voz de Asmita sonó serena y templada, como serenos fueron los desnudos pasos que le acercaron al romper de ola, tan tímido que apenas se escuchaba.

No vestía la armadura. No hacerlo había sido la huraña petición que le había proferido Defteros cuando fue capaz de comenzar a asimilar su destino, a aceptar - aunque jamás comprender - el quiebre del de su hermano y asumir que Asmita cumplió con su deber, y que lo hizo bajo una orden Patriarcal imposible de desobedecer.

 _"Si te empeñas en acudir a Kanon, ven tú. Solo tú. No quiero al Caballero de Virgo merodeando por mis dominios"_

Asmita lo había comprendido al instante, y satisfacer un deseo tan simple incluso se presentaba como una liberación para su propio remordimiento.

Ese atardecer únicamente cubrían su cuerpo unas finas telas que se ensamblaban a él emulando la forma de una exótica túnica. Una túnica cuyos bajos habían sido alzados por sus manos, y retenidos entre uno de sus brazos y costado mientras se adentraba en el llano mar otro par de pasos.

\- Quieto.- Defteros lo ordenó extendiendo el brazo que no sujetaba la lanza para detener un avance que entorpecería su enésimo intento de conseguir comida.- No te acerques más…

\- Sabes que si quisieras, podrías tener mil peces agonizando a tus pies en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

\- Si quisiera. Tú lo has dicho…

No hubo ni la intención de dedicar una mirada a Asmita. No le hacía falta hacerlo para saber que después de escuchar su respuesta, seguramente una triste sonrisa se esbozaría en ese rostro de cándida apariencia.

Para Defteros, apremiaba más focalizar toda su concentración desnuda de poder hacia el fondo removido de ese mar amigo. Urgía más centrarla en un ejemplar. En el más grande, el más curioso, el más lento…Y quizás el más estúpido. Sus ojos lo seleccionaron, y sus instintos más básicos actuaron, ahora sí, alcanzando el éxito buscado.

\- ¡Por fin!

Defteros sacó la lanza clavada en el agua con la recompensa atravesada por debajo de sus branquias. El chapoteo que había ocasionado la exitosa incursión empapó sin misericordia las telas de sus pantalones, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Simplemente se sonrió ladeando los labios, dejando entrever ese colmillo fuera de lugar que ayudaba a forjarse el nombre de demonio que toda la isla temía, y allí, sintiendo la calidez del sol sobre su piel húmeda y salada, casi pudo experimentar una pizca de lo que el mundo conocía como serenidad. La misma que la lubina estaba perdiendo con cada fracción de segundo que sus últimos alientos de vida se escapaban con cada espasmo que la sacudía.

El ogro separó presa de arma, dejó la lanza flotando en el vaivén que le envolvía y se apresuró a colgar la lubina de un cinturón confeccionado a base de tela deshilachada y algún que otro cordel, cuyo uso era única y exclusivamente el de coleccionar cenas.

Asmita seguía siendo concienzudamente ignorado. El ciego caballero lo asumió cuando sus sentidos le advirtieron que Defteros había recuperado la lanza de una inevitable deriva hacia su estática presencia sin siquiera alzar ese rostro libre de maldición, aunque presumiblemente oculto bajo greñas que pretendían seguir endureciendo su rechazada bondad.

\- ¿Qué dirían los habitantes de la isla si supieran que el demonio que tanto temen cena lubina asada?

\- Me importa una mierda el pueblo.- Gruñó Defteros al tiempo que fingía comprobar que la punta de la lanza seguía estando afilada.

\- Creen que eres caníbal. Que comes humanos. Lo he escuchado esta tarde, antes de subir al volcán. Me he permitido pisar sus calles como uno más de ellos. Los rumores y parloteos sobre ti son constantes...

Asmita seguía explicándose con soltura, intuyendo que Defteros optaría por continuar gruñéndole mientras seguramente lucharía para mantener firme y alzada su nueva máscara: la del desprecio.

\- Es lo que les conviene creer. Y no se equivocan.

Y Asmita tampoco. Lo acababa de confirmar la voz ronca y despectiva con la que Defteros le respondía sin ofrecerle una mirada que él mismo necesitaba proyectar, y que tercamente se negaba.

\- Afirman incluso que los más osados, los que han conseguido conquistar la cima, han visto con sus propios ojos huesos y calaveras alrededor de la gruta de la bestia.

\- Ven lo que quieren. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- ¿Les has creado una ilusión? - Inquirió Virgo, sabiéndose conocedor del rechazo que Defteros profería hacia su natural poder.

\- Su propio miedo la ha creado para ellos. Este es el magnífico poder del miedo.- El brazo diestro se alzó, posicionando el puño cerrado en el extremo dócil de la lanza, por encima de su rostro, esperando la siguiente orden para atacar.- Desean husmear dónde nada les incumbe, y cuando llegan, ven lo que los rumores que ellos mismos tejen desean que vean. Así de simple.

Asmita inspiró lentamente después de haber escuchado la reflexión del temido y torpe ogro pescador de lubinas, y no dudó en ahondar en dichas palabras un poco más. Siempre un poco más.

\- ¿Y tu miedo, Defteros? ¿Qué ilusiones sigue haciéndote creer?

Defteros chasqueó la lengua. No le gustó en absoluto la pregunta tan directa de Asmita, aunque muy a su pesar, tanta conversación empezaba a gustarle. A recordarle demasiadas conversaciones ahora añoradas. Pero no deseaba ceder. Por mucho que su corazón le empujara a ello, su alma todavía revivía sin cesar el atroz crimen que había cometido su puño. Un puño que empuñó la manipulación de Asmita. Una manipulación mental que hubiera podido elegir a Aspros para guiarle hacia la salvación. Una manipulación que traicionó el último resquicio de humanidad que él mismo aún creía albergar en su magullado corazón.

El Caballero de Virgo no pronunció ninguna palabra más. Solamente esperó una respuesta que asumía no llegaría. Aún así esperó, como tan bien sabía hacer. Como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, cuando las sombras de su templo acunaban la soledad del funesto destierro del rostro triste de Géminis.

La lanza atravesó el mar otra vez, de improviso y con una determinación que se ancló a la segunda presa del atardecer.

Dos lubinas serían suficientes para cenar. Eran agradables en medida, y una vez limpias de tripas, aún podían ofrecer suficiente carne para saciar el hambre de aquél que se enorgullecía de atemorizar a un pueblo que no era culpable de su crimen.

La segunda adquisición pasó a hacer compañía a la primera, reposando ambas bien amarradas al improvisado cinturón de tela, y entonces Defteros decidió abandonar el remojo de sus piernas, volteándose sin poder evitar echar una rápida ojeada a Asmita, quieto a tan solo un par de metros de su descarado avance, el cuál no se preocupó de sosegar cuando alzó el agua a su paso, mojando con intención unos blancos ropajes que le suavizaban la visión de alguien preparado para una guerra que aborrecía.

No esperó que Asmita le siguiera los pasos, aunque supo a la perfección que lo haría. Sin demora se enfundó una camisa que había dejado lejos del vaivén de las olas, tan o más raída que los pantalones que lucía, y echó a andar sendero arriba.

Asmita regresó sobre sus pasos desfilando su innata calma, calzándose las sandalias que también había olvidado al buen recaudo de la orilla, sin esforzarse en deshacerse de la arena adherida en sus pies. Y comenzó a seguirle, pese a no haber recibido invitación para ello.

\- No me has respondido, Defteros…- insistió, forzando a que el nombrado detuviera su avance en seco, evitando girarse.

Si lo hacía, estaba seguro que Asmita leería en la alteración de su cosmos que sus preguntas empezaban a herirle, a tentarle el nacimiento de una rabia que no deseaba saborear, no durante ese plácido atardecer en el que su alma parecía dolerle un poco menos que ayer.

\- Ya no tengo miedo, Asmita – dijo Defteros, iniciando sus decididos pasos otra vez.

\- En cambio, te reconforta que te lo profesen…

Lo estaba consiguiendo. Muy peligrosamente Asmita parecía haberse empeñado en conseguir llevar hasta punto de ebullición la garganta del volcán, íntimamente conectada a la cólera que Defteros seguía guardando dentro de él. Una cólera que amenazó con explotar cuando éste se detuvo sólo para girarse y avanzar hasta Virgo, parándose frente a él con su abrumadora presencia exhaladdo esa exquisita ira contenida.

\- Me reconforta que me respeten. Y si el pueblo me respeta porqué me teme, me es suficiente.

Defteros sonó tosco a consciencia, y Asmita aceptó la respuesta rindiéndose a la voluntad de sus silenciosas intenciones, que seguían avanzando por un camino mucho más escarpado y espinoso que el pisado por sus pies livianamente calzados. Siendo plenamente consciente de ello, buscando una reacción que quizás aún no estaba preparada para llegar.

\- Ahora el Santuario también te respeta. Y te espera.

Allí, Virgo arriesgó. Asmita no pudo elegir mejores palabras para conseguir un nimio atisbo de reacción. Nombrar el Santuario era suficiente para hacer que el cosmos de Defteros se alterara de inmediato, emergiendo a su alrededor un leve temblor que pronto pudo percibirse bajo sus pies. La lava presa en las entrañas de la isla comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de la misma ira que destilaba la mirada de Defteros, clavada en unos irises que solamente podía imaginar, y Asmita sonrió, no solo para sus adentros.

\- Tu Santuario me repugna, Asmita.- Farfulló Defteros entre dientes, enfurismándose aún más al absorber esa condescendiente sonrisa. La rabia le cerró el puño sobre las telas que medio cubrían el torso de su amigo, atrayéndolo lo suficiente hacia él hasta que sus respiraciones se rozaron.- Te lo advertí. Si vienes a Kanon, ven únicamente tú. No quiero saber nada más de ese lugar, ni de lo que hagáis allí, ni por lo que muráis cuando creáis que es vuestro momento de sacrificaros por un bien mayor.- El agarre lentamente cesó, y un pensado empujón alejó a Asmita un paso de él, que aún sintió la necesidad de regocijarse en su auto-destierro un poco más.- No hace falta que te recuerde que yo nunca fui como vosotros. Ni nunca lo seré. Que te quede claro de una maldita vez.

Defteros en ningún momento alzó la voz, sencillamente decidió emprender por definitiva vez el sendero que le conducía a su gruta esculpida en lava, pero la dureza con la que pronunció su última convicción sirvió para constatar lo que Virgo llevaba tiempo sabiendo: que el poder de Géminis seguía respirando vida, y Defteros continuaba empeñándose en permanecer agazapado tras su propio menosprecio, convirtiéndose en esclavo de las ilusiones con las que vestía su voluntario exilio.

Asmita desistió de ascender a la cima, de seguir la estela que de forma inevitable dejaba el cosmos de Defteros.

Ese atardecer quizás no era el más propicio para compartir una velada alrededor de un pequeño fuego, pero antes de regresar al Santuario no se abstuvo de enviarle un mensaje que llegó alto y claro a la mente del demonio sin siquiera haber una voz que lo modulara.

 _"Deja de temer a tu poder, Defteros..."_

Defteros se detuvo. Tan solo un largo segundo durante el cuál la rabia le selló la mandíbula, le enrojeció la mirada y le apretó los puños. El temblor de Kanon se hizo palpable de nuevo, y la voz ronca que sus vapores iban esculpiendo en la garganta del ogro emergió en su defensa.

\- No le temo.- Escupió con desdén.- Jamás lo he hecho.

 _"Oh, sí, le temes. Y también a tu ira, la misma que te puede impulsar a cometer actos admirables o condenadamente atroces..."_

\- Vete Virgo. Ya me has hartado lo suficiente hoy.

 _"La pureza de tu alma es admirable, algún día lo aceptarás, Géminis..."_

 _-_ ¡Cállate! ¡No me nombres así!

Los pasos se reanudaron, y ya no cesaron hasta llegar a su destino. A la soledad de una gruta esculpida en lava, forrada de culpas y remordimientos.

Sembrada de odio. Y miedo, sí.

Muy a su pesar, Asmita siempre tenía razón cuando le desnudaba el falso caparazón de maldad con el que cubría su temor.

El que siempre había sentido germinar dentro de él.

El que había tenido cuando una inmunda máscara se encargó de robarle la infancia junto con la identidad.

El que tuvo cuando descubrió su puño bañado con la sangre que brotaba del corazón perdido de su máxima esperanza y admiración.

Y lo seguía teniendo entonces, cuando la brisa del mar podía deleitarse a voluntad con el tacto de su rostro libre de maldición.

El ogro todavía incubaba miedo, sí…

Y el culpable de ese miedo siempre dormía con él, fluyendo por sus venas, rechazando lo que Géminis esperaba...

La definitiva aceptación de su existencia...

...y de su poder.


	5. Excusas

**Excusas**

En el día de hoy es la segunda vez que siento tu cosmos elevarse hasta niveles preocupantes.

Ayer también pude sentirlo, pero lo obvié. Desde la última visita que proferiste a mis tierras decidí pasar de ti, no hacer caso a tus movimientos, no espiarte desde la distancia que nada me impide.

Me molestaste, lo sabes. Viniste aquí a poner en entredicho mis habilidades con la pesca, a sermonearme sobre un supuesto miedo que en realidad no reconozco tener, a burlarte de mi condición de ogro gruñón, de mi elección de vida. Te sobrepasaste en unas opiniones que no te pedí, y entonces me prometí pasar de ti.

Estoy mejor solo...

Espero que ya lo hayas asumido mejor de lo que intento hacerlo yo. Necesito pensar que no echo en falta tus incursiones en dominios que pretenden fingir no esperarte, y casi soy capaz de creérmelo.

Casi...

Eres un dichoso entrometido, Asmita. Te filtraste dentro de mi alma cuando eras solamente un crío rechazado por tus camaradas, cuando representabas un consuelo para mi corazón huérfano de honor. Tú no encajabas en tu entorno forrado de oro y a mí no se me permitía otro que no fueran las sombras.

Entonces supe que entre sombras vivíamos los dos, y en ellas nos cruzamos.

Y sí, antes que puedas leerme la mente desde la distancia lo admito: fue mi culpa.

Yo me acerqué a ti. Invadí tu templo guiado por una curiosidad que deseaba desmentir todos los rumores que crecían sobre ti. Tú me dejaste caminar entre tus sombras...

...Y yo permití que hurgaras dentro de las mías.

Con el paso del lento tiempo ambos nos excedimos en nuestras confianzas, y ambos sabemos que no terminamos bien. No hace falta que te recuerde cuándo, cómo y dónde casi conseguí comenzar a odiarte tanto como me odio a mí.

Otra vez me surge el maldito "casi"...Siempre el "casi"...

Nada es absoluto contigo, Asmita. Todo es asquerosamente relativo, y ahora me encuentro furioso por la altanería con la que aún hoy te atreves a sermonearme cuando mi alma te espera en Kanon y mi razón te rechaza con vileza, sintiéndome tremendamente inquieto por las locuras que estás llevando a cabo amparado por la fría sobriedad de tu templo.

Algo marcha mal en Virgo. Lo sé.

Y lo sabía antes que el siempre noble Dégel de Acuario acudiera a prevenirme hace apenas un par de días.

Dégel de Acuario, el caballero que osó acompañarme en una batalla que debí librar solo. Una batalla que me concedió la desfachatez de vestir un oro que aún hoy me repugna, por mucho que mi alma pueda legitimarlo.

No le recibí bien. Deseé interpretar el rol de villano que el pueblo bajo mis pies de lava sí que teme, pero Acuario permaneció impasible.

Siempre impasible.

Necesitó hacerme saber que te habías recluído en Virgo sin siquiera haber mantenido una reunión con aquél que os comanda a todos...Joder, no puedo pronunciar el nombre de ese anciano sin sentir náuseas de repulsión. Pero ¿qué mas da ya?

Dégel vino, y me confió su preocupación...Me relató con su serenidad habitual que te habías encerrado en tu templo, que todos ellos te avistaban menos de lo poco a lo que les habías acostumbrado, y que temían por ti. Sí, por ti. Barajaban la posibilidad que estuvieras meditando llevar a cabo alguna temeridad, y me pidió ayuda para hacerte entrar en razón.

No pude evitarlo. Entonces me reí. Amargamente, con unas carcajadas que me laceraron la garganta y el corazón.

Que les ayudara...¡Yo!

Qué deliciosa ironía... _"¡Arreglaos sin mí, como siempre habéis hecho!"_ pensé entonces...

Dégel no insistió. Tomó mi negativa y se retiró sin proferir ningún reproche, ni otra petición que reclamara mi colaboración. Sencillamente me aceptó así, tal como soy, como un demonio dispuesto a seguir fiel a mi rechazo hacia el Santuario, aunque en su mirada pude leer el dolor de la decepción antes de partir.

Ahora el decepcionado soy yo. Conmigo mismo y con mi absurda negación. Y me asquea sentirme así, no sé si puedes imaginarte cuánto.

Me forcé a olvidarme del Santuario, de todos vosotros y de vuestra maldita Guerra Santa, ésta que ya está en marcha, la que prometí evadir y la que siento crecer en voracidad día tras noche sin pausa.

Y me obligué a olvidarme también de ti, Virgo, pero no puedo...

¡Maldita sea, Asmita!

¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con tu cosmos?! ¡¿Y por qué te ocultas de tus compañeros?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir el primero?! ¡¿Tu soberbia desea este desagradable honor o es tu estupidez la que te invita a ello?!

No quiero volver a pisar esas inmundas baldosas de piedras milenarias. No deseo ser observador de una casa que jamás me perteneció más allá de las sombras que sus muros y la presencia de mi hermano en ella decretaban. No anhelo respirar un aire que siempre penetró en mí contaminado con mi propio aliento enclaustrado.

No necesito recordar la viva imagen de mi gemelo viéndola reflejada en las miradas de desprecio de los demás, porque su imagen, su propia mirada agonizante y enrojecida de sangre, ya la llevo clavada en las retinas de mi memoria despiadada.

Y no puedo volver a pisar la frialdad del único templo que jamás me rechazó. No puedo hacerlo sin sentir un vacío en el estómago que sé que me robará las fuerzas y la dignidad que la isla Kanon me ha otorgado.

No me urge en absoluto recordar el sabor que emana de la debilidad, y allí me siento débil, desprotegido de máscaras físicas y etéreas. Allí me siento humano, Asmita...demasiado humano.

Tu templo, el sexto, me desnuda el alma, y no me apetece exponerme así otra vez. Ni ante ti ni ante nadie que ahora pueda verme existir.

Pero me angustias, Asmita...

Tu cosmos explosiona por tercera vez, y si te arriesgas a una cuarta no respirarás el aroma de otro amanecer.

¡Te maldigo, Virgo! Y como siempre, me vences...

Gruño hacia mi propia decisión. Me olvido de buscar algún harapo que me dignifique el torso y hago uso de un poder que aborrezco para ahorrarme los atajos de unas sombras que no alcanzo a olvidar.

Me importa una mierda que hoy tus colegas me vean, me sientan o me juzguen con unas miradas que no veré.

Solamente me importas tú y tu soberana estupidez.

Puede que algún día mueras jugando con un cosmos que asumo más magnificiente de lo que jamás auguré. Pero no será hoy. Me debes una disculpa por haberte atrevido a juzgar mis habilidades de pescador en la última ocasión que te vi y te rechacé.

Me debes una muy sentida disculpa, Asmita.

Y si ésta debe ser la excusa a la que agarrarme para detener tu peligroso derroche de poder, lo haré.

Es estúpida e infantil, lo sé, pero es la única que mi orgullo posee para volverte a ver.


	6. Solo

**Solo**

Tu cosmos acaba de extinguirse...

No hay duda. Ya no estás...y con tu ausencia algo vuelve a romperse dentro de mí. La cicatriz que remendaba mi alma rota se ha resquebrajado otra vez, dejándome en la única compañía de un dolor oscuro. Intenso y privado...

...Amargamente anunciado.

Sabía cuál era tu intención. Te permití la despedida que viniste a buscar y que yo jamás deseé. Fingí comprender tu propósito. Y tú fingiste conformarte con mi pésima actuación.

Elegiste una buena noche, Asmita...Clara y serena como siempre ha sido tu voz. La lluvia que abrazó nuestro último fuego se calmó con tu marcha, pero aún se huele el terroso aroma que deja a su paso.

Sí...aroma a tierra húmeda. A cenizas y tristeza...

Odio esta sensación interna, este dolor que no tiene nombre, esta rabia que nace de la impotencia...

Odio la soledad que me abofetea por segunda vez en la vida. En una vida que aborrezco, que no merezco y que me lacera por dentro...

Me odio, Asmita...¿sabes hasta qué punto? Me odio porque prometí no llorarte la muerte que viniste a anunciarme, pero aquí estoy, atragantándome con un nudo que se ata a mi silencio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y luchando para no dejar escapar mi debilidad más pura y certera.

Y te odio también a ti, no te quepa la menor duda...

Te odio porque te has ido, como una buena tarde de primavera Aspros también lo hizo. No cuando mi puño se encargó de robarle la vida, no...sino esa tarde en que presencié cómo mi hermano se iba y regresaba un impostor.

Un impostor con un propóisito que negué, negué y negué...Un impostor que sin brecha siempre amé.

Esa plácida tarde de Mayo Aspros se fue, pero te quedaste tú.

Ahora estoy solo con vuestras ausencias.

Solo con mi cobardía y rencor.

Solo con un desconocido propósito que todavía no llega.


	7. Memories

_Songfic que se titula del mismo modo que la canción que sirve de hilo conductor. La letra de dicha canción **"Memories"** pertenece única y exclusivamente al grupo holandés **Within Temptation.**_

* * *

 **Memories**

 _"In this world you tried_  
 _Not leaving me alone behind_  
 _There's no other way_  
 _I prayed to the gods let you stay..."_

Hace dos años que me prometí no volver a pisar este lugar. Hace dos años que me prometí no volver a hacer muchas cosas que no he sido capaz de cumplir. Y tú tienes la culpa de ello. Siempre la has tenido, Asmita...

Llegaste siendo un niño, y ya entonces estremeciste mi mundo.

Mi ignorado mundo.

Un mundo en el que tú accediste sin ver el camino que conducía a él. Un mundo que yo te ofrecí sin saber por qué.

Llegaste de la mano del anciano de Jamir, y contigo el mundo ante mis ojos cambió. Me _viste_ cuando nadie debía hacerlo. Me tendiste la mano y me regalaste el primer momento de compañía en mi mundo de soledad.

Y te maldigo por ello...porqué si no me hubieras visto, yo ahora no regresaría a tu frío y solitario templo huérfano de la luz con la que tu alma lo iluminó.

Te has ido. Te has entregado a tu deber de Caballero...y lo has hecho solo, dejándome con el sabor amargo de unos recuerdos que duelen. Por qué ahora nuestros momentos son simplemente éso...sólo recuerdos...

 _"The memories ease the pain inside_  
 _Now I know why_

 _All of my memories keep you near_  
 _In silent moments imagine you here_  
 _All of my memories keep you near_  
 _Your silent whispers, silent tears..."_

Quiero olvidarte, dejar de sentir dolor dentro de mí...pero no puedo. Mis propios pasos reverberan en mis oídos...me llevan a mi rincón, aquél que el destino reservó para mí. Te busco...en las delicadas baldosas que forman una hermosa flor de loto, lecho de tu sufrimiento, de tus eternas dudas...y de tu poder. Te busco entre las sombras...las mismas que inútilmente intentaron robarme la cordura...

Las mismas que incluso un día amé.

Y tú no estás. Pero aún así, te siento. No consigo desprenderme de todos los recuerdos que me unen a ti, y en ellos te veo sonreír cada vez que mis ojos deciden buscar refugio en la oscuridad que me enseñaste a no temer.

Sé que no estás...aún así sigo viéndote en cada rincón...en cada encrucijada de un tiempo que irónicamente no me enloqueció.

Camino sin rumbo, pero mis pies deciden acercarme a la mágica puerta que guarda un jardín secreto. Quizás tanto como tu misterio.

Me prometí ser fuerte. No volver a llorar...pero aquí estoy...dejándome deslizar hasta la más desnuda rendición con mi espalda contra la puerta que una vez me invitaste a cruzar.

¿Quién más fue testigo de la belleza que esconde este jardín? ¿Alguna vez la pudiste apreciar? ¿O es un espejismo que creaste para iluminar cálidamente mi maldición?

¿Fuiste tú un espejismo?

No...tu fuiste real, tanto como yo. Tanto como el desprecio que este lugar también te ofreció. Tanto como los recuerdos que hilvanamos entre los dos.

Tanto como la condena que sólo ante ti desapareció.

 _"Made me promise I'd try_  
 _To find my way back in this life_  
 _I hope there is a way_  
 _To give me a sign you're ok"_

Me prometí no volver a llorar. Y no lo quiero hacer, pero las lágrimas surcan silenciosas los senderos de unos recuerdos esculpidos a fuego en mi interior.

Y me maldigo por ser la promesa que te hice a ti la única que sigue viva en mi corazón. Hallaré mi camino...quizás no como a ti te hubiera gustado...O quizás ésta ha sido siempre tu intención.

No amaré nunca la cáscara de oro que todo me lo arrebató. Pero la serviré. O ella servirá a mi última determinación, no lo sé.

Vestiré a Géminis...como me pediste hacer. Pero no la amaré.

Sé que tú tampoco amaste tu propia elección. Pero cumpliste con tu deber...y te fuiste con él aceptando su porqué.

Te odio Asmita...maldita sea...te detesto porqué me dejaste huérfano de los únicos momentos que han endulzado mi ignorada existencia.

Un momento..sólo me atrevo a exigirte un momento más, aún con el palpable temor que me dice que éste no llegará...

Un momento más, Asmita...un último recuerdo que sea el reflejo que describa con la crudeza de la verdad que al final todo tiene sentido, si es que hay un sentido en el simple hecho de existir...

De _ser..._

 _"Reminds me again it's worth it all_  
 _So I can go on"_

Sólo con un momento más seré capaz de irme en paz...

Lentamente me alzo y abandono un lóbrego lugar carente de vida. Debo regresar a la que realmente ha sido mi única morada. Mi volcán...

Y allí te esperaré.

Sé que regresarás. No sé cómo...pero lo harás. Mi desazón me insta a creerme mi última esperanza.

Y quizás luego toda la oscuridad compartida haya valido la pena.

Quizás...

Dices que la muerte es sólo un paso más.

Entonces haz un alto en tu camino. Espérame. Y guíame en una nueva oscuridad.


	8. Nostalgia

_Inspirado en unas viñetas de Boxigarden, las cuáles se pueden hallar en su blog con el mismo nombre seguido de punto com._

* * *

 **Nostalgia**

\- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a mí?

La pregunta es formulada sin apenas alzar la vista del pequeño fuego que ilumina la noche. No hay valor para llevar a cabo un gesto tan simple. Hace días que el coraje no existe, que se desvaneció junto con un calor ahora terriblemente añorado.

\- Te prometí que no dejaría de hacerlo.

La misma respuesta de cada noche.

Nada cambia en unas palabras que un corazón herido y noble anhela y teme escuchar casi con la misma intensidad, convirtiéndose en la dulce melodía de un castigo que busca, clama y espera.

\- No tiene sentido que regreses...ya no lo tiene, Asmita.

\- Entonces no permitas que lo haga.

Un tronco medio consumido se desprende del lecho que mantiene ardiendo la fogata. Insignificantes chispas se alzan y revolotean sin norte antes de extinguirse entre la llamarada que ha ocasionado el circunstancial derrumbe. Y entonces regresa el silencio, sesgado únicamente por el constante crepitar del fuego.

Defteros suspira con intensidad, pero no alza su vencida mirada. No puede. El temor de no hallar nada donde posarla se lo impide, hoy también. Igual que ayer. Quizás como sucederá mañana.

\- Deberías comer. El pez que has pescado seguro que estará sabroso asado...

\- No me sermonees. Comeré si me da la gana, no porque tú me lo digas.

\- Pues invítame a irme, Defteros...y lo haré.

Un chasquido de lengua, un bufido escapado a traición y la necesidad de acomodar el lecho de troncos que alimenta la fogata. Cualquier cosa menos ofrecer réplica a una plausible posibilidad demasiado nociva para su alma.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer éso...¡Maldita sea! Lo intento, pero no puedo...¡por esta razón regresas día tras día!

\- No temas a la soledad. Tú eres más fuerte que ella...

Otra vez la melodía de esa voz, la calma asentada en ella, la sensación que nada importa más que el aquí y el ahora...y el temor de alzar la vista, buscar su epicentro y hallar solamente penumbra y vacío.

\- No es la soledad lo que me molesta, es la maldita nostalgia, Asmita...Los recuerdos, nuestros momentos...

\- Ellos siempre serán tuyos. Están contigo cada vez que piensas en ellos...en nosotros. Siguen vivos dentro de ti.

\- Pero tú ya no estás aquí...no como necesito que estés...

Una inspiración de valor, el alzamiento de la mirada y la constatación que sí, que otra noche aún está allí, con él...siempre con él.

\- Estoy en ellos, y por lo tanto, estoy aquí...

La familiar calidez se asienta sobre el pecho de Defteros, y él teme desviar la vista a riesgos de perderle. Intenta no virarla hacia el punto exacto donde nota ese desahogo, pero al fin lo hace. Y la ve. Una pálida mano, delgada, blanca, luminosa...rozándole la piel con un decoro que ahora detesta.

La necesidad de sentirle guía la mano del ogro hacia la rodilla de quién cada día vela su soledad sentado frente a él, lucha para creerse un contacto sólido y real, y entonces el impulso de grabar a fuego el recuerdo de un último beso robado vuelve a aparecer.

Casi lo consigue. Casi siente como sus labios se rozan por enésima vez. Casi ahoga la nostalgia en ese tacto que añora quizás más que a su propia alma perdida.

Casi...

...

Abre los ojos, de repente y con sobresalto, no pudiendo evitar erguirse en su lecho de roca volcánica. Siente el sudor resbalar por su sien, la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado por una emoción que noche tras noche le vence...

La pequeña hoguera únicamente exhibe unas agonizantes ascuas que brillan con una intermitencia hipnótica, y una tímida lágrima surca sus mejillas libres de condena.

Defteros se deshace de ella con toda la brusquedad que aún cree poseer, y se deja derrotar por la dama con nombre de pasado que siempre obtiene más que él. La misma que cada noche le arrebata al único que ha podido amar más que a su propia mitad.

Mañana quizás aún vivirá para cruzar otra noche.

Le llamará en sueños, y él acudirá fiel a su pacto, a su promesa. A su lado. Siempre a su lado.

Asmita regresará en sus sueños...

...y la nostalgia volverá a herir cuando sus labios se hallen otra vez huérfanos.


	9. Grietas

_Ésta es una pequeña locura que no sé cómo calificar, inspirada en un poema de Mario Benedetti que ostenta el mismo nombre que este fic._

* * *

 **Grietas**

Grietas...

Paso mis dedos por la roca que bajo mi cuerpo sostiene mi tristeza, y rozo grietas. Están húmedas debido al salitre que la brisa marina les hace llegar, sin pausa...siempre sin prisa.

Las olas del calmado mar las tientan, las lamen y las conquistan...y así siguen, en plena armonía.

El Santuario también está lleno de grietas. No sólo en las milenarias baldosas que ascienden hasta aposentos divinos...no. Ésas mis pies no las conocen...Mis gastados calzados rozan otro tipo de surcos, casi tan clandestinos como lo es la sombra de mi propia sombra. Pero no importa. Me he acostumbrado a ellos. A su aspereza y a su mutante aspecto, esclavo de los caprichos de las pocas lluvias que a veces llegan.

Pero en el Santuario también hay grietas. Claro que las hay, más profundas que las que ostenta la tierra. Hay grietas que separan eslabones, honores y designios. Noblezas de maldades. Historias de leyendas. Rostros de bozales. Videntes de despreciados...

Me duele que te desprecien, que nadie sea capaz de saltar la grieta que les separa a todos de ti, de tu serenidad, de tu misterio...de tu esencia. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tú finges que nada de ésto te importa, que estás cómodo en el solitario lado que te guarda la ancha grieta de tu sino.

Sólo finges. Y lo haces bien. Pero a mí no me engañas, amigo. Yo salté esa grieta con los ojos tan cerrados como tienes tú la mirada, y no me devolviste al lado contrario. A veces no sé si agradecértelo u odiarte por ello...Borraste una grieta de mi vida, pero desde ese momento otra ha estado creciendo. Gestándose...Amenazando.

Tampoco me refiero a ninguna de las muchas que se forman sobre el putrefacto tacto de unas correas de cuero...aunque tú desees que se agranden hasta que se transformen en irremediables. Sabes que ésto no sucederá. No puedo hacer que se ensanchen, que se partan y que me separen de las sombras que he aprendido a amar. Sabes que no puedo...y te enfadas por ello.

Yo confío en él, Asmita. Compréndelo. Aunque la grieta que veo en el profundo azul de sus ojos a veces se oscurezca de codícia. Ésa es la brecha que crece, que temo y aborrezco...

La que me separa de él. De su promesa y de saber su sangre siempre hermana de la mía.

Pero de momento sólo éso es...una grieta. Todavía se puede salvar de un paso, unir destinos con el salto...

Todavía se puede cerrar, convertirse en cicatriz, en recuerdo...soldadura de corazones distanciados.

En el Santuario hay muchas grietas, tal vez tantas como las que zurcen esta roca marina que hoy me sostiene la tristeza.

Yo quiero creer que la brecha intrusa en el corazón de Aspros se remendará con la fe que aún conservo.

Tú ya no la consideras ni grieta ni surco mutable y pasajero.

Abismo la nombraste...

A veces te odio, Asmita...A veces desearía que el abismo estuviera entre mi soledad y la salvaguarda de tu templo...y te odio porque, maldita sea, tienes razón...

Abismo es lo que separa el orgullo de Aspros de mi más férrea devoción.


End file.
